Club Red
by Psychoscot
Summary: Usagi heartbroken and struggling with feeling as the girls want to help her. Mamoru's a stripper? And all hell is about to break loose for Mamoru and Usagi! Note: It was brought to my attention that another story already has this name. So it was changed.
1. A Shattered and Grim Usagi!

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. So yes I worked really hard and I will have new chapters as often as I can so ya. Please R&R and enjoy I hope you like it!! Feel free to flame I don't really care what you flamers think. But I do respect the opinions of constructive criticism so please feel free to input suggestions. So read and enjoy!!

* * *

**A Shattered And Grim Usagi!**  
Usagi sat silently in the girls and her usual booth as she awaited every one to arrive tears trickling weakly down her cheeks. She had bad news for every one. Her boy friend Nephrite had just broken up with her. She had really cared for him but when she had asked him why he was breaking up with her he had said that he loved her just the day before. His reasoning he gave her about it when she confronted him was that he had to say it because she said it. He didn't really mean it and besides he figured it would be best 'to let the angel have her wings' in his words. With a soda sitting in front of her she silently cried her shoulder trembling with each silent wracking sobs. Finally after many minutes a whole gaggle of girls rushed in and toward the booth. All the girls had arrived to help their friend in her time of need, but they had yet to find out what was wrong.

Minako the first to speak slipped into the booth beside her friend and spoke softly to her as every one else silently slipped into the booth around her. "Usagi-chan, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Her face was worried and a small worry line creased her brow because of her weeping friend as she awaited a reply. Finally through the sobs she was able to push out five words in between her wracking sobs that where no longer silent. "Nephrite...Broke...Up...With...Me!" She wailed helplessly, knew she was probably being a cry baby but she had truly believed she had loved the man that had just dumped her for some brunette with green eyes. Her meatball pigtails where disheveled and her long navy knee length skirt and sailor suite top where wrinkled and dirt stained from where she had fallen to the ground crying at Nephrites' feet when he had told her it was over. And also from when she had tripped and fell running here after calling the girls. Reaching forward Makoto used a napkin to wipe a smudge of dirt of the wet tear streaked face of a distraught Usagi while Minako quickly put her arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her friend in her time of need. All the girls cast worried glances around at each other as they awaited Usagi to calm down so they could continue to question her and get to the bottom of the problem so they could help.

After many minutes of all the girls speaking soothing words to her Usagi finally got her weeping under control. Finally able to explain what was going on she began at the beginning of the story that happened earlier that week. "Well I thought something was wrong on Monday when I saw him flirting with Zoisite at the entrance to the school. I thought nothing of it at first even though I had my hunches about him liking her. But I believed he wouldn't forsaken me for another person...But then on Tuesday I found him kissing her I thought that she might have tricked him into it. But then today he came up and told me that it was over and that we shouldn't see each other." Once Usagi had finished all the girls glanced at each other. Finally the soft spoken Ami piped up with her usual logical voice. "Usagi-chan surely you couldn't believe that he had any intention of staying loyal when you had suspicions and then caught him kissing Zoisite, Nephrite is very intelligent it would be very difficult to trick him..." She trailed off seeing Usagis' face after pointing out the logic of the situation. Minako pulled her tighter to her side in a hug. All the girls desperately wished they could cheer their usually hyper active and bubbly friend up. But she seemed positively crushed about being dumped. After many moments of silence as all the girls contemplated on how to cheer the seventeen year old girl up Reis' soft voice cut through the silence with concerned and heartfelt words in the place of her usual sharp words. "Usagi-chan how did you get so dirty? Did you fall or something?" Usagi looked up into her friends onyx-blue eyes seeing the true sincere concern before replying. "I fell when he told me and then after I called all of you I ran here and tripped. That is what happened Rei-chan sorry that I am such a klutz all the time." She gave a final sniffle as all the girls looked at her with concern. But Usagis' attention had been drawn from the concerned faces of her friends as the sliding doors of the cafe door slid open.

Walking into the door was none other than the scum Nephrite and his whore Zoisite walking close together, Nephrites' arm draped lazily around Zoisites' waist as he led them to a table. All the girls noticed how Usagis' attention was torn from them. When all of them looked back they caught site of the cause of their friends anguish. Fresh tears had began to gather behind the blonde teens usually shining crystal blue eyes. Her mind worked furiously as she took in what was happening. 'Now? Just after he broke up with me not even an hour ago? He is such a scum bag, I swear it!' Her mind rushed with these thoughts as a couple of tears began to leak slowly down her cheeks. A low growl escaped the tall powerfully built Makato seeing the look on Usagis' face and wondering at how shallow Nephrite could really be. Pushing herself to her feet her brunette pony tail swayed across her back as she rose. All the girls looked on with silent acceptance, they knew what Makato had in mind. But Usagi simply looked up and spoke softly to her friend. "Where are you going Makato-chan" Makatos' fierce gaze turned soft and caring when she looked at her friend before speaking quietly to her. "I am going to go give that bastard what is coming to him! He needs to learn not to mess with our Usagi-chan! I also hate shallow bastards like him!" She growled the last few words out as she turned to stalk toward Nephrite and Zoisites' table. But before she could get there she felt a restraining hand pulling on her wrist and when she looked back Usagi was holding onto her. Her eyes where shadowed so she couldn't see her expression but the shaky and pleading tone told her enough that she was crying. "Please don't Makato-chan I just really want to forget about this" Her pleading words cut through Makatos' heart like a knife. Motioning for Minako to scoot over she slid back into the booth and put her arm around Usagi giving her a comforting hug. Finally after many minutes of silence Minako and Rei both shot to their feet simultaneously and yelped excitedly. "We got it! We know the perfect place to take Usagi-chan to cheer her up!" The remaining gaggle of girls looked quizzically at the pair who had just shot to their feet. Both cast sly smiles at each other before speaking quickly to every one. "Hey some one take Usagi-chan home to get read and then every one meet outside here at eleven. Ok?" All the girls silently agreed. Usagi was rather suspicious of what was going on but she silently complied with a small wry smile to her friends as she departed with Makato at her side. But her heart was heavy with greif and her expression was rather grim, but her curiosity got the best of her and she wondered what Rie and Minako had in store for her at eleven.


	2. The Surpise!

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. Also the story is going to heat up in the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy. Also if any one is wondering where Chibi-Usa/Rini she is going to come into the story later on right now she has never met any one from the past and none of the scouts know of their power yet because once they where cast into the cauldron after fighting Galaxia and Chaos they lost all their memories so no one knows each other but the senshi some how become friends again and their powers are laying dormant and Mamoro doesn't remember Usagi so ya that is what is going on in case you are wondering. Please R&R I really had fun writing this piece lol so enjoy though it might be a bit boring but it will get really good next chapter!

* * *

**The Surprise!**

Walking silently down the crowded bustling streets Usagis' head was down cast staring at her shadow as she walked. Makato stuck close to her fallen friends side as they walked giving warning glares to all those coming to close and who might crowd them. All of them kept a good two feet away as they passed wanting to avoid the hostility in the young woman's gaze from being unleashed on them. As they reached Usagis' house they both entered taking off their shoes and putting on the house slippers. On their way to Usagis' house they had stopped by Makatos' to pick her up a change of cloths to go out in instead of her usual khaki school uniform that mimicked Usagis' except for the colors. Walking through the house they went quickly to Usagis' room. The blonde teens mother was gone doing one errand or another, and her father was at work so they where there alone. Usagi glanced over at Makato as she began digging in her closet for an outfit but before she could finish Makatos' soft warm voice drifted across the room from where she sat in a chair at Usagis' desk staring at a picture of her friend and Nephrite. "Usagi-chan you should go take a shower first and freshen up before you pick out your cloths….I will go make us a snack if you like?" Since it was only 8:30P.M they still had a while till they had to meet the other girls at the front of the café.

Usagi glancing over from where she stood at her closet looked down at her disheveled appearance and supposed that Makato was right about her needing to freshen up before changing. "Alright Makato-chan I will go take a shower…And ya, I think a snack would be really good comfort food right about now." She gave the tall green eyed brunette a small sad smile before grabbing a towel and a few of her bath supplies before heading off to the bathroom. Walking in she closed the door and turned on the hot water she figured a bath would do her good. She appreciated what her friends where trying to do for her but it felt like her heart had been ripped out. With a heavy heart and burdened mind she removed her towel and sank slowly into the hot water. Up to her neck in the hot bath she stared up at the tiled ceiling just thinking almost forgetting Makato was waiting for her. When she finally remembered that she wasn't alone in the house she make quick work of washing thoroughly before getting out and drying off. The towel wrapped around her thin yet shapely frame she emerged from the bathroom glancing around before walking toward the kitchen drawn by the scent of some of Makatos' cooking.

As Usagi went off to take her bath Makato promptly rose putting the picture of Nephrite and Usagi face down on the desk before strolling toward the kitchen. Stopping she looked around at what Usagis' mother had in the house and contemplated what she would make for Usagis' comfort food. Finally settling on some well made Mochi Makato began the preparations of making the food. Makato usually wasn't one to agree to giving sweets over good nutritional food that helped the body but she couldn't disagree that Usagi didn't need comfort food and the dish would be a as good a food as any. Making six Mochi she figured it would be enough for Usagi since she wouldn't be eating. When she heard some one enter the kitchen she turned to see a towel clad Usagi standing in the door way attracted by the smell of the Mochi. Giving a warm smile as cheery as she could greeted Usagi. "Hey Usagi-chan done with your bath already? Well anyways the food is ready lets go up to your room and get your hair brushed out while you eat, eh?" Picking up the platter of the six Mochi rolls Usagi nodded her agreement and then led them up to her room. Walking in the blonde sat down on her floor in front of the low zashiki table. Setting the plate down in front of Usagi and then picked up her hair brush and began to run it gently through her friends long silky golden hair. Looking up Usagi gave a bit of more cheerful smile to Makato before speaking. "Thank you Makato-chan. I'm sure you would rather be doing something else with your time rather than babysitting me…" Before Makato could object to Usagis' statement she pressed on a small smile still on her face as she finished off the second Mochi she had in her hand. "And don't deny it…But thank you anyway Makato-chan for staying with me…By the way this is really good" Tilting her head back she looked at Makato with smile before she went back to eating and Makato continued on without a word.

Once Usagi had finished eating she rose to her feet and began putting her hair back up in its usually pigtails with the dumplings on the top that always seemed to amuse every one. She then began rummaging in her closet for something to wear while Makato went and got dressed in the bathroom. When Makato emerged wearing skin tight jeans and a pair of dark sleek boots who's top had been lost under the jean legs that made her already long legs look longer but went really well with her jeans. Adorning her upper body was a snug fitting dark green crop-top showing off a bit of her abdomen above her low riding hip hugger jeans. Her hair was pulled back in its usual pony tail and her ear rings where the same. But even in the cloths she still held a commanding presence like she usually did. Her green eyes locked with Usagis' blue ones' Makatos' green eyes dancing merrily, while Usagis' only held a glimmer of happiness. Going back to picking through her cloths with Makatos' help raised the young teens' spirits till finally she was talking and laughing with her old friend and constant protector. Makato hated any of her friends to be picked on or stepped all over and her protectiveness had been proven that day when she had been ready to deck Nephrite for her. She smiled at the thought of how much her friend cared. But her mind was quickly detoured from the subject of Nephrite for a little while as her and Makato found an adorable outfit for her. Quickly changing she now wore a black mini skirt with pretty black heels and a form fitting short sleeved shirt. It was already 10:30P.M so they turned and headed out the door. The tall slender bodied Makato still sticking close to Usagi even though she was easily being entertained in conversation. Makato was doing everything she could to keep Usagis' mind of Nephrite and she figured it was working.

As they came to the closed front of the café they where confronted by a jittery gaggle of girls. Minako rushed up with a bright smile on her face her beautiful long golden hair almost identical to Usagis' was pulled up into a high pony-tail on the top of her head. Yet her hair still cascaded thickly down her back to almost her lower back. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a pair of heels and a pale red form fitting polo shirt with it's buttons open to the last button which was button up. "Hi Usagi-chan! You looking forward to this little excursion?" She gave a bright smile to her friend and practically sister. Usagi was still sad about Nephrite but she couldn't help the excited smile that over took her due to Minakos' infectious personality. Rei stepped forward with a large smile on her face as she gave Usagi a friendly hug. Dressing up was not typical of Rei so Usagi was surprised to see her in a pair of black form fitting, hip hugging jeans, a crop-top that's shoulders where fishnet and then as it progressed downward became a dark navy blue shirt almost black, and on her feet where a pair of black heels. The entire ensemble with Reis' flowing hair cascading over her shoulders gave her a seductive and rather powerful appearance allot like Makato though not quiet the same. And finally the last person to approach Usagi was a cheery looking Ami who wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a light and rather pale blue form fitting t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. Even in those close it made her look rather intelligent as well as beautiful. For a moment Usagi felt almost drab but the smiling faces around her wouldn't allow her to get down on herself.

When all the girls had exchanged their greeting and such Minako looked at every one with a large smile before speaking. "Ok lets head out now guys" With that they all started strolling down the side walk Minako and Rei in the lead followed closely by Makato, Usagi and Ami. Arriving they stopped before a large building that had a sign out front of it flashing with blue neon and written in fancy cursive in neon across the sign was the following words "Club Blu" And below the name where the words "Bar and Club" Minako and Rei whirled on their heels and looked at every one with sly smiles before speaking. "Surprise! Where here every one! The best night club in the city!" To bad for Usagi and the rest of the unsuspecting gang this was more than just a club and bar…

* * *

Well I hope the hook wants to make you read more. Sorry this one seemed so long and uneventful I had to get the boring chapter out of the way before the good parts start so ya. Don't stop reading it gets good after this I hope you agree so remember R&R as well as enjoy!


	3. Usagis' Nervousness

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. Also the story is going to heat up in the next few chapters so it is not quiet as boring, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R I really had fun writing this piece lol so enjoy.

* * *

**Usagis' Nervousness  
**

Standing in front of Club Blu, Rei and Minako watched the surprised faces around them they where amused to see the expressions. Usagis' eyes where drawn wide in surprise every one knew she liked clubs and such but she didn't like to go to them single. Remembering that she was truly single almost crushed her as she remembered Nephrite. But she held back and struggled to keep the surprised look on her face so the girls wouldn't know how much this place hurt. Rei and Minako pressed forward pushing Makato gently away from Usagis' side so they could get to her side. Putting their arms around her shoulder so she couldn't balk they smiled at her before speaking energetically. "We know you don't like to come to night clubs being single Usagi-chan but just give it a chance you never know you might like this place." Rei smiled before piping up to add her two sense. "Ya, Usagi-chan I think you might like this place once you get used to it" Mischievous smiles rested on the two teens faces as they looked down at the balking Usagi. Finally Usagi began to stutter out her reply to the pair trying to mask her obvious discomfort and sadness. "I-I don't know g-guys I-I don't think I will be c-comfortable in there" When Usagi took a step back she saw the obvious disappointment on Rei and Minakos' faces and had to downcast her own to keep from having to look at them.

A moment later a comforting arm slid around her shoulders as she looked up at Makato and Ami. Finally Makato and Ami decided to intervene they wanted to cheer Usagi up as much as the other girls so they would help back Rei and Minako. "Come one Usagi-chan you might like it. And what else do you have to do you know those two won't leave you alone and let you mope. Just give it a chance, ok?" Makatos' words where soft and soothing and the plain warmth in them lifted Usagis' heart. She then looked over at Ami as she began to speak. "Ya, Usagi-chan just give it a chance. If we didn't want to cheer you up and didn't care we wouldn't try" Ami gave a comforting smile to her friend. And Usagi only knew how true it was. Ami never dressed that revealingly and Rei wasn't the most partial to clubbing herself.

Finally after a few moments of silence as Usagi gazed around at the expecting faces of her friends she finally caved and spoke. "Alright girls I will give it a chance but you have to let me go home if I don't like it ok?" All the girls voiced their agreement at Usagis' exception. But then Minako piped up with one of her own. "Alright we will let you leave if you want Usagi but you have to promise not to leave just because of things you see. You can only leave if you are having a really bad time ok?" Once Minako finished speaking, Usagi looked at her with suspicion what could she see in here that would make her want to leave? Shaking it off she looked at Minako and nodded. Once Usagi had agreed all the girls strolled up to the doors where a large bouncer stood at the door and looked down at Rei and Minako with a small smile. They where both regulars here so he knew who they where. Minako looked up at the big guy with a smile before speaking. "Hey Kajou and don't worry they are with us" He just gave a silent nod before opening the door for them to enter. Since they where all seventeen they where allowed in but to get alcohol from the bar you had to show ID so it was fine. Traversing a long hallway with door lining either side in an erratic pattern but they didn't go into any. Walking to the end of the hallway they came to a pair of factory double doors. Turning the girls smiled at each other before pushing the door open. Usagis' eyes where instantly dazzled by the flash from the open doors…

* * *

Well the next chapter is coming soon sorry this one is so short I am working on the next one and should be up either today or tomorrow. 


	4. Usagis' Innocence

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. This is the chapter where everything begins to pick up and more stuff is going to start happening so ya. Please R&R I really had an interesting time writing this piece lol so enjoy. Also the next chapter will be out soon so enjoy.

* * *

**Usagis' Innocence**

Once the lights stopped dazzling her eyes Usagi looked into the dark interior of the large room, and realized that it wasn't bright it had just been the bright flashing lights compared to the dim hallway. As all the girls stepped into the room Usagi marveled at all the people and felt the pulse of the base radiating up her spine as it pounded and music blared. Casting her crystal blue eyes around the place looked like any other clubs, a few booths and tables here and there a walnut colored bar with neon lights behind it where three men stood mixing drinks for customers and such. But the one thing she found odd was a large stage to her right with a pole acting something like a pillar coming from the middle of the stage and attaching to the ceiling. She was curios as to what that was used for but she shook it off for the time being as the girls rushed in around her. Her heart ached as she gazed around and remembered all the fun times she had with Nephrite at places like these. All the girls led her toward a booth at the corner of the club and they all took a seat. As they ordered their drinks Usagi continued to look around at all the couples and such and this only making her heart ache harder. As Minako and Rei got to their feet they looked at every one and spoke. "We will be right back girls we have something we need to do" With that they turned and strolled off into the crowd without more explanation. Odd glances where cast around the table as every one asked the same question to themselves 'Were where those two going?' But none of them voiced the question as they concentrated on keeping a slowly darkening Usagi happy.

Rei and Minako strolled through the crowd till they came to a door near the left of the stage, a sign on it said 'employees only' but instead of heeding the sign they opened the door and strolled. In the people back stage looked up as the two teens entered and smiled they all knew who the pair where. But the pair weren't there to talk to the people back stage they where looking for a particular person. Finally they spotted him a tall man with odd colored hair. As they strolled forward both of them called toward him to get his attention. "Hey Fiore!" As the man turned around the two girls stopped in front of him and glanced at each other till finally Minako spoke. "Hey Fiore-san, is Mamoru-kun working tonight?" The owner of the club looked slightly surprised before speaking. "Ya, today is his day to work. Why?" They two cast each other glances before replying. "Just wondering. When does he go on?" Fiore seemed to think for a moment before replying. "I think he goes on in about thirty minutes before Ail and Safiiru." The pair nodded and thanked him before heading deeper into the recesses of back stage. Stopping as they came to a particular door Rei rapped lightly on it. When they heard a muffled voice tell them to come in they quickly strolled in and closed the door. A tall handsome man with black hair and a well muscled build stood at a rack of cloths and glanced back at the pair before turning full to face them and speaking. "What is it you two? You only come to see me when you want something." The pair gave each other surreptitious looks before looking back at him and then Minako replied. "Actually ya we would Mamoru-kun….You see are friend is really down in the dumps and her boy friend the scum bag just dumped her so she is really down. We where wondering if you could try to cheer her up after your shift. How about it?" The man gave them both a scolding look before replying in matter of fact tones. "Now why would I do that? I don't even know the girl and you want me to be the rebound guy for her? I don't think so." Minako and Rei both got indignant looks on their faces and they both took a step forward practically pushing the man into a corner and staring him straight in the eyes before Rei finally spoke. "Look Mamoru you owe us for getting you those dates with my cousin and then one of Minakos' friends so just do this one thing for us will ya. It's not like where asking you to date her just flirt a little and cheer her up she could use some one right now." The fuming Rei glared at the man before finally he sighed and replied. "Fine I guess I do owe it to you. I will try to cheer her up after my shift then" With that the pair turned on their heels and strolled out of the room without another word which left Mamoru scratching his head but shrugging it off he continued to get dressed for his shift on the stage.

Usagi looked up from where she sat at the table as she saw Rei and Minako arriving back after about twenty minutes of being gone. "Where have you two been?" Her question was curios as well as slightly blue sounding. She wasn't really having fun and this was mostly just bringing back sad memories for her so she didn't really want to be there much longer. "Everyone, I think I am ready to go now…I am really just no having a good time" The miserable tone of her voice almost compelled Makato and Ami to rise to their feet and escort their depressed friend out but before they could a strong opposition was established by Rei and Minako. "Usagi-chan, wait don't leave yet you haven't even gotten up and danced and actually had fun you have just sat there and moped. Come on lets go dance!" Rei and Minako jumped up from where they had been sitting just a moment before and grabbed each of Usagis' hands and dragged her out onto the dance floor where an upbeat and pounding song was playing, Makato and Ami where close on their heels.

Usagi wasn't quiet sure what to make of this. She wondered why Minako and Rei where putting up such a fight to keep her from leaving. But she supposed it wouldn't hurt to dance a couple of songs before leaving at least it would humor Rei and Minako. She gave a small smile as she began to dance, though it really wasn't very enthusiastic. It just wasn't the same without a partner to dance with. All the girls where dancing in a group but slowly Ami and Makato where asked to dance by a random guy but Rei and Minako just stayed by her side and danced with her. After a little while of dancing she began to enjoy herself a little more but she still missed Nephrite something terrible. A moment later she caught site of some one strolling out onto the stage and then noticed how the music changed considerably. The person who had caught her eye while she was dancing was a tall man with jet black hair and dark eyes with a strong muscular frame. She found him quiet attractive but wondered what he was doing. He certainly didn't look like he was in a bad, quiet the opposite he looked rather scantily clad. The announcers voice crackled over the speakers cutting the music out for a moment as it spoke. "And our next entertainment on girls night is the heart throb favorite Kuroikamen" For the first time Usagi noticed the club had mostly girls in it and only a few single guys and the rest where coupled with a few of the girls. As the music started she found out what the pole in the middle of the stage was for much to her wide eyed innocent surprise.


	5. Speechless

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. Please R&R I really had a fun time writing this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

**Speechless**

Yes, Usagi just learned the use of the pole up on the stage as the blue eyed man began to sway in a lewd fashion to the music. As she stared in wide eyes dismay as well as speechless amazement she felt the protective Makato, and her two friends that had dragged her here press to her sides as if to protect her from the surge of girls that pressed toward the stage. She didn't comment on it as she saw the man swaying in an almost mesmerizing fashion as one hand held onto the bar and he began to peel his cloths away little by little as if teasing the crowd of girls. Usagi wished silently to herself that Rei and Minako had told her they where bringing her to a strip club on girls night! She was pretty sure by the looks on Makato and Amis' face they where wishing the exact same thing. But instead of turning away like she wanted to, Rei and Minako quickly ushered her forward almost to the front of the stage. She wished Makato and Ami where there but they had been blocked by the crowd. When they got to the front of the stage Usagi continued to stand rooted to the spot watching the mans' performance. Even though she was rather horrified that her friends had come up with the idea of bringing her here just a few hours after Nephrite had broken up with her was apparently beyond her comprehension. But no matter how much it felt like she was betraying Nephrite even though it was obvious he had already moved onto Zoisite. She couldn't help being captivated by the movements of the man and his sparkling blue eyes. There was something rather enchanting about him that made her not want to look away.

Minako and Rei noticed how captivated Usagi seemed by the man and gave each other mischievous smirks above her head before turning to her. Rei looked at her before shoving five dollar bills into her hand a large mischievous smile on her face. When Usagi felt the money shoved into her hands she looked at Rei in confusion and began to speak. "Rei-chan wha…" Before she could finish her sentence she felt Minakos' hands on her back shoving her toward the front of the stage and heard her voice behind her. "Go on Usagi-chan just do what the other girls are doing" To bad for Usagi what the other girls where doing was shoving money into the stripped down mans thong. Standing stalk still staring up at the man he seemed to saunter forward she bent down in front of her with a small knowing smirk. She was instantly captivated by his intelligent blue eyes but heard when he spoke. "You seem to be new at this. Let me show you where to put it." With that he grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand under the thong strap as she released the money from her grasp he pulled her hand up and set it on the side of the stage. She let him do it without complaint as she got lost in his twinkling blue eyes. By the time she realized what had happened he was gone and dancing across the stage once more. Her reaction was rather delayed but a bright flush rose to her cheeks her innocence rather obvious as she turned and rushed back toward Makato and Ami where they where sitting at their booth from earlier.

Usagi was practically panting as she slid into her seat next to Makato. A few moments later Minako and Rei strolled up large grins resting on their faces. Usagi shot them confused as well as rather embarrassed looks. When they slid into the booth they where both still smiling like idiots. After a few moments silence Minako spoke a small sly tone ringing in her voice. "You like him don't you Usagi-chan? Come on admit it I see the way you are blushing." As the girls began teasing and prodding Usagi, the man by the name of Kuroikamen was still dancing in his usual lewd fashion up on stage. But his sparkling blue eyes as well as his mind where no longer on the crowd but rather on the young teen sitting back in the darkness. She was easy to spot due to her bright blonde hair and the dumplings on the top of her head. Truth be told the moment he laid eyes on her, he was as captivated by her as she was of him. Of course neither of them realized that the other was just as interested as them at the time.

Once the music stopped and his shift ended the young man was off the stage and at his dressing room. Showering quickly and dressing in a pair of black slacks a white dress shirt, and a black over coat, his usual attire along with a pair of tennis shoes he strolled out. Slipping through the crowd keeping his head down trying to keep from being recognized he slipped silently toward Usagis' table where she was sitting with all the girls. But he quickly detoured and ordered some non-alcoholic drinks for all the girls at the table not wanting to be un-gracious to the other girls at the table. He then sent them to the table. When the girls received them they where rather surprised and asked who had sent them. When the waiter motioned the man sitting at the bar he also handed Usagi a rose and a note. All the girls looked rather surprised even Minako and Rei where putting on pretty convincing surprised faces even though they knew of Mamorus' ways. When Usagi opened the note she read it aloud in quiet tones. "_My name is Mamoru. Please come talk to me at the bar. It would be my pleasure to meet such a lovely lady if you will allow me your company_" When Usagi finished reading she looked up at the faces of the girls. She was about to protest the invitation when Minako urged her on. "Go on Usagi-chan what do you have to lose? I mean it isn't like your dating him just meeting him. It would be rude to turn down the invitation once he sent us these drinks and then gave you a rose. Go on!" Minako softly chided trying to egg her on to get going. Finally Usagi caved and rose from where she sat at the table taking her drink with her as she strolled over to the black haired man that sat at the bar his back to her.

Tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention, she was faced with those sparkling blue eyes that had captivated her so much. She blinked in surprise before she almost automatically sat down on the bar stool next to him. When he smiled her heart lifted in exhilaration for some reason, she didn't even know this guy and he made her feel happy just by smiling it rather confused her. "Hello I am Chiba Mamoru. May I ask what such a lovely ladies name is?" He gave her a rather charming and bewitching smile as he awaited her reply his hand extended for her to shake in greeting. Mamoru would seem like a player to most with his smooth and cocky attitude. But as Usagi got lost in his twinkling eyes she saw more his intelligence and kindness. Extending her hand she took his and instead of shaking it he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles before releasing her hands with a smile. "M-Me T-Tsukino U-Usagi." Her words where sputtered out like a toddler and she silently scolded herself for making herself sound so stupid at their first meeting. But the blue eyed man simply gave an amused smile at her his eyes still twinkling. "Nice to meet you Tsukino-san" His tone was polite and reserved. He was usually rather cold toward people but for some reason he couldn't help being as enchanted with her as she was with him, he was just simply smoother with it. Usagi was embarrassed to be spoke to so formally so she quickly interjected hoping that he would get the hint she didn't want to be so formal. "Oh, please call me ,Usagi, Mamoru-san" He gave her a smile before nodding and replying. "Alright Usagi-san it is." A moment later a feeling struck her, it felt like she was cheating on Nephrite again. And as if on queue the tall brown haired Nephrite came strolling up to them his whore Zoisite no where in site. A sharp glance was cast at Usagi as Mamoru returned the sharp glance at Nephrite picking up the vibe that something was about to go down in the bar. The girls all sat at the booth watching wide eyed, it wasn't occurring to them to get up and go help instead they just stood and gawked as Nephrite and Mamoru stared each other down. Usagi sat speechless staring up at her ex-boyfriend and her new acquaintance in shock, she knew some shit was about to go down.

* * *

Well there is the cliff hanger for this part of the story till I get the next chapter up I hope that makes you want to read more. Please R&R and enjoy! I won't post another chapter until I can reach at least five reviews over all so to see the rest of the story please review it is much appreciated!


	6. The Scene

This is a Sailor Moon Fan-Fic of my design. I just want to note that I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever no matter how much I wish I did. I would like to apologize for my previous error in the spelling of Sailor Jupiter's name it is Makoto not Makato this had been brought to my attention I had false information. So if you where wondering who that was now you know sorry for the mix up. Also I apalogize for such a short and mostly uninteresting chapter I have been busy this week but a longer and better one will be up by this weekend if I don't decide to add a few more chapters before hand. Please R&R I really had a fun time writing this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

**The Scene**

It was Nephrite who first broke the stare down when his glazed eyes focused on Usagi, he was obviously drunk. He took a some what bumbling step toward Usagis' stool stopping beside her he grabbed her upper arm in his strong grip and growled out an order. "Come on Usagi lets go. You can do better than some two bit stripper, so come on" With that he yanked her out of her seat she was still slightly dazed as to what was happening but she quickly regained her bearings and began to struggle trying to pull her arm from Nephrites strong grip. "Let go Nephrite! I am not going with you!" Finally she jerked her arm out of his grasp. In an instant later she found herself on the ground her cheek stinging profusely tears pricking the sides of her eyes in pain. Pushing herself into a sitting position on the floor she silently comforted her stinging right cheek. "When I say to do something you do it, you hear me bitch!" He said in a loud growl as he raised his hand readying to strike her once more, she closed her eyes to keep from seeing as she anticipated the blow. Instead she heard a loud thump as if something solid made contact with a human. When she opened her eyes she saw Mamoru had sent Nephrite sprawling across the floor a few feet away from her, due to a fist to his cocky chiseled jaw.

When she blinked the gaggle of girls, her best friends flocked around her kneeling beside her asking if she was fine. As she waved away their concern telling them she was fine she realized that Makoto was missing from the group. When she looked around she saw the young woman squaring off with Nephrite, Mamoru right beside her. As the man stumbled to his feet the woman turned her hand into a fist and with all her strength sent a hard punch toward Nephrites middle, it connected solidly the upper cut forcing him off the ground and into the air a few feet due to the tremendous power behind it. Usagis' eyes went wide when she saw this feat. She knew Makoto was strong but she never knew that she had always held back. But the hit she had released was her full power, nothing restrained. Hitting the ground Nephrites eyes where wide his mouth agape in silent surprise as he turned over and spat a little blood partly from the hit to his jaw the other was from the hit to his stomach courtesy of Makoto. The bar tender had been watching the entire time and knew the situation. He had decided to let all those who wished to get in a shot on the man. But as Makoto and Mamoru both took a threatening step toward the wrenching Nephrite on the floor the bartender intervened telling them to break it up.

Once Nephrite had been carried away Mamoru and Makoto turned back to Usagi in unison and spoke. "Are you alright Usagi-chan?" Their words where together which made them glance at each other in confusion before Makoto spoke. "He didn't hurt you to bad did he Usagi-chan. I saw him wearing a ring he didn't cut you or anything did he?" Usagi looked at her friend a small smile creasing her face at her protectors concerned face. Shaking her head she walked up and gave the tall Makoto an appreciative hug, stepping back she smiled at her. Then she turned to Mamoru and gave him a small hug in return, guess what, she didn't feel like she was cheating on Nephrite any more. She was a lenient person but even if he was drunk she wouldn't stand for being abused and pushed around. So she was free to get to know this mysterious man, this Chiba Mamoru, better. He gave her a friendly smile as she thanked him before replying. "Not a problem Usagi-chan…Would you like to come and go get a cup of coffee or something some time?" He gave her one of those charming smiles that had captured her interest as the smile spread to is handsome deep blue eyes. "Alright that sounds like a good plan Mamoru-kun" She smiled then realized the eyes on her and a blush rose to her cheeks. Mamoru smiled at everyone before speaking. "Well my fair ladies, sadly I must depart. I will meet you later Usagi-chan" He smiled and as he passed slipped his phone number into her hand on his way by not wanting to give it to her straight out since he saw how embarrassed she was. She gave him a grateful smile when she felt the piece of her paper in her hand and then watched him go.

She then looked at all the girls blinking a few times before speaking. "What are all of you staring at?…You are the ones who brought me here to cheer up and I did so why do you keep staring" Minako and Rei had smug grins on their faces, while Ami and Makoto kept looking at her before Makoto finally spoke. "I think he would be a good guy for you Usagi-chan. Any guy who would want to defend you like that is alright in my book. Keep on a short chain don't let him get away" A teasing hint was given to her words on the last sentence her eyes sparkling playfully. That was when Ami decided to pipe up. "I wasn't staring I was just surprised at how fast he was to knock Nephrite out for you Usagi-chan" All of them simply smiled before going to gather their things. Turning they strolled lazily out of the club all beginning to slowly peel away and go their separate ways.

Once Usagi reached her house she simply went to her room and collapsed on the bed. And began to think about Mamoru. For some reason she couldn't get his smile and those sparkling blue eyes out of her mind. It was odd a sensation she had when she was around the man made her feel like she had known him forever. And for some reason she could feel a certain affection growing even though they had just met each other. Without even undressing she slowly floated off into sleep. Mamoru sat silently at his house thinking of her. It was odd he felt like he had known her forever just like she had him. But instead of pondering on it he went and began getting ready for bed. He had to get up early the next morning to go for his shift at the hospital. He was a medical intern so he had to be up early to see to his duties. But when he lay-ed down to sleep thoughts of the blue eyed beauty kept sneaking into his thoughts. And remembering those eyes of hers where the last thing he remembered before sleep claimed him.

Usagi was awoken the next morning by Luna prodding her still slightly sore cheek with her paw. Sitting up Usagi looked down at Luna. She knew the cat could talk but she was mostly just her companion to divulge secrets to. She had been told about Mamoru the night before Usagi had slipped into sleep. Rising she dressed and went downstairs. Before she could reach the kitchen the phone rang. When she answered it the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone made her smile…It was time for that date Mamoru had promised her, she quickly went up to her room to prepare.


	7. The Anticipation

I must say this yet again, I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever so ya that is my disclaimer. I had a pretty good time writing this chapter and ya so that works. Please tell me if you are losing interest yet because it won't hurt to hit a small time skip and speed things up. So please enjoy and R&R thanks!

* * *

**The Anticipation**

As Usagi dug through her closet Luna sat on the bed gazing at her owners back before speaking. "What are you so excited about Usagi? Who was on the phone?" Usagi had known Luna could talk the day she had found her wandering the street after being picked on by a bunch of teenagers who where about to light her tail on fire before she got away. Glancing over her shoulder Usagi gave Luna a wide smile before replying still rummaging around in her closet. "Well I told you about Mamoru a couple of days ago didn't I Luna?…Well anyway he called a little while ago we have a date at five tonight." Luna blinked in surprise before a small smile came to her face. "Usagi if it is at five then why are you looking for something to wear at ten a clock in the morning?" In her excitement it dawned on Usagi that she still had seven hours till it was time she went out with Mamoru. A small smile came to her face realizing she had just turned ditz.

Turning around an embarrassed smile resting on her face as she scratched the back of her head a small chuckle coming from. "I suppose you are right Luna…Wait did you say it was ten already?" Luna cast a quizzical look at Usagi before replying. "Yes it is ten Usagi" A rather comical look appeared on her face before she gave a little squeal before whipping around and pulling out a uniform and rushing to the bathroom. When she came rushing out and running down the stairs to the door and quickly put on her shoes Luna followed running along beside her as she darted out of the door. "Usagi! Usagi! Why are you in such a big hurry?" With out slowing her pace Usagi replied to Luna in quick panting breaths. "I promised I would meet the girls today at ten today at the café. I am so late Rei and Minako are going to kill me!" Her voice rose an octave on her last sentence as she continued to pelt down the street.

Rushing into the Gold Crown she quickly made her way toward their usual booth where every one was already seated sipping drinks and chatting. When she got to the table Luna by her side she slid in beside Minako, Luna jumped up to sit in her lap, every one knew Luna could talk as well as Artemis, Minakos' feline companion. He sat on Minakos' lap to Lunas' right they mewed quick greetings to each other before turning to listen to the conversation. An annoyed look rested on Rei and Minakos' faces as they began their questioning. "What took you so long Usagi? I swear your always so ditzy you can never get any where on time!" This was spoken by Reis' cutting voice clearly dripping with annoyance at Usagis' constant late arrivals. Minako noticing that Usagi didn't seem to be listening to Rei blinked a couple of times before a sly smile came to her lips before speaking. "You got a call from Mamoru today didn't you Usagi?" A mock evil smirk rested on her face when she saw a blush creep up into Usagis' cheeks before replying.

"Ye-yes. How did you know?" She looked at the people around her before Ami spoke. "It isn't hard to tell Usagi-chan. It is written all over you." Makoto smiled before replying as well after she looked away from Ami who had just spoken. "Ya it is kind of hard to miss when your walking on air Usagi-chan" All the girls gave her small smiles before finally Rei spoke her interest peaked tearing her away from the thought of being angry at Usagi for constantly being late. "So where are you guys supposed to be going tonight Usagi-chan?" Usagi turned to look at Rei her eyes shining happily before replying quickly. "I don't known he said it was a surprise…We are supposed to meet at ten here in front of the café. I am nervous." She gave a small smile just the thought of the date sent butterflies through her stomach just thinking of the man she felt she had known forever.

After talking and just shooting the breeze a few hours later they all rose and exited the café. Looking around into the bright light they all made their way at a leisurely pace toward the park. They often went to just sit and hang out since it was a nice warm spring day. Strolling through the park they all just chatted about random things. Usagi was deep in the current topic but she was constantly checking her watch, she didn't want to be late for her date. As she looked at her watched she collided with Makoto as all the girls stopped suddenly.

Wondering why every one had stopped and the conversation fell silent. Looking over the girls shoulders she saw the reason for their instantaneous silence. Standing before them was a group of five men rather sleazy looking men and standing at their head was none other than Nephrite and Zoisite. A dark scowl rested on Nephrites face and a worried one on Zoisites'. Usagi knew this could mean nothing but trouble. Glaring at Nephrite Makotos' demanding and dangerous tone of voice sliced through the air like a sword directed straight at Nephrite as if she didn't see the men behind him. "What do you want Nephrite?" Her heated glare would have been enough to melt steel, and by the looks on the other girls faces they shared the same feelings for this man that Makoto did. "I am here to get you back for what you did in the bar. And I am going to teach Usagi a lesson that she doesn't humiliate me in public." The heated glare was returned in full at Makoto from Nephrite.

The men behind Nephrite shifted uneasily. It was obvious that when he had asked them or rather ordered them to come they hadn't expected to be taking on a bunch of teen age girls. As Nephrite took a commanding step forward Makoto mimicked him taking a step forward also. They stood nose to nose for a moment. Until Nephrite decided to get this started. His hand curled to a fist at his side and he sent a powerful punch toward Makoto. Unfortunately for him he had pissed Makoto off something bad. Expecting the punch she side stepped and caught his fist. Giving his hand a violent twist he doubled over as pain lanced through his arm and he found getting lower to the ground helped ease the pain. Bringing her leg up she slammed her knee violently into his rib cage dropping him to the ground as he gasped for the air the tall woman had knocked out of his lungs. Zoisite worried for Nephrite rushed over to his side where he was quickly recovering. Crouched by his side she shot a glare at the five men behind them as if giving them a silent order to start attacking Makoto. Fortunately for her the other girls where their to back her up.

All of them took a step forward but the men continued to shift uncomfortably but instead of attacking one of them strolled forward and stopped in front of Makoto and the other girls and gave a small bow before speaking. "We apologize for this ladies. We where told we where supposed to back up Nephrite against a gang. We didn't realize it would be a gang of women. We will be taking our leave now." With that he turned on his heel and strolled off leaving the girls looking a bit confused. So much for Nephrites friends backing him up. Struggling to his feet Nephrite glared at Makoto and the girls who all had smug smiles resting on their faces before speaking Rei spoke. "It looks like you just got abandoned Nephrite." He shot a glare at the girls before turning without reply and walking off Zoisite at his side his gut searing with shame and embarrassment he swore silently he would get that woman Makoto back and all of Usagis' friends and then deal with her.

After the small skirmish with Nephrite all the girls went back to their happy light hearted conversation after making a few biting comments about Nephrite. Usagi joined in with renewed vigor wanting to forget what went on so she wouldn't have to think about it during her date. Though she couldn't help but think this wasn't over yet that glare that Nephrite had given them before he left sent a shiver up her spine. A couple of hours later around seven all the girls began to break up and go their separate ways once more. Usagi went straight home and was promptly met by Luna who had split up with them after the left the Crown Arcade/Café. Once she got home she quickly went to the bathe room and bathed and then brushed her hair before putting up in it's usual neat buns. Clad in only her towel her hair up in it's pigtails she began to rummage around in her closet for something to wear. It was a Saturday night so her mother and father where out and her little brother was off at one of his friends houses so she was home alone once more, just like the night she had met Mamoru at the club. She hoped it was a good omen for the date with him that night. It was odd she couldn't help being captivated by the man with jet black hair and dark blue eyes that so captivated her. After going through her closet many times she finally came across an outfit she thought would be appropriate for a first date. Finally she settled on a blue mid thigh length maxi skirt and a white form fitting blouse.

At ten a clock Usagi stood silently out front the café awaiting the arrival of Mamoru. She wondered why he wasn't already there when she arrived she hoped she wouldn't be stood up. But just as the thought flashed through her mind a roaring in the distance could be heard and then a headlights appeared over the hill. She recognized the roaring of a motorcycle and the single headlight. As it rolled to a stop before her the person on the bike wore a black helmet. Usagi took a hesitant step back not sure of what to make of the man. But when he reached up and removed his helmet a smile instantly came to her face, it was Mamoru. "Hello Usagi-chan. Sorry to keep you waiting I had to finish something up at work." Blinking a moment she nodded before speaking. "What did you have to finish up at the club?" He gave a soft chuckle before replying. "It wasn't at the club that is just a side job. I was actually at the hospital I am a medical intern student and I had to finish up my stuff there." A look of surprised past over her face at the prospect of him being a doctor but it made her smile and nod. "Well lets get going Usagi-chan or we are going to be late." She nodded and took the helmet that he held out to her. Putting it on she seemed slightly hesitant but got onto the back of the motorcycle and they sped off toward the destination of Mamorus' choosing.


	8. The Date

**The Date**

As Usagi straddled the back of Mamoru's motorcycle her arms wrapped securely around his abdomen she looked out through the dark tinted glass of the helmet she was wearing, she couldn't see anything, so she finally go tired of not being able to see in the dark and pushed the eye piece up and looked around. They where in a part of town she didn't recognize.

But even so the streets where lined with quaint and rather cute houses but not at all the sleaze part of Tokyo, but rather the quiet suburbs. But the cute little buildings where gone and they where back in the big part of Tokyo before she could take in all the sites. They where getting very near the outskirts of the city and it made Usagi a bit antsy wondering where they where headed.

Mamoru glanced back over his shoulder and was met with the site of large beautiful bright cyan orbs staring up at him with doubt and confusion shining in them. He gave her a reassuring smile understanding why she would be nervous. When his smile was returned he turned back to concentrated on the road.

As the black and red motorcycle drew to a stop Usagi hopped off looking around eagerly as she took her helmet off and quickly fixed her buns which where in terrible shape due to the helmet. When she finally turned to Mamoru she was staring straight into those attractive dark turquoise eyes of his. She couldn't help being attracted by those intellectually perceptive eyes that seemed to be able to see her every thought.

She almost leapt from her skin as his hands reached out and took her by her shoulders. It was quiet plain why she seemed so on edge they where in the dark in a deserted place and he was grabbing her by the shoulders. But instead of doing what Usagi had feared he simply turned her around. As she looked out the way he had turned her she saw a large field of flourishing picturesque moon-washed blooms. The soft breeze seemed to have gone still as Usagis' breath stilled momentarily in her chest at the breath taking site.

When she tilted her head back she saw Mamorus' dark eyes watching her one of his infectious smiles resting on his face that always seemed to stretch up to his eyes making them sparkle with an odd dreamlike spark. These where the eyes she saw in her dreams when she dreamed of her one and only.

"Welcome to one of my favorite places Usagi" The words came from his soft smooth voice but oddly enough they seemed to float in the still air in an almost artificial feeling stillness. When Usagi finally came back to her senses the breeze seemed to comply and began to blow gently wafting the sweet scent of the field of flowers toward them. As Usagi inhaled deeply she continued to stare out over the flowers until she felt her hand enclosed in the warm yet oddly gentle grip of Mamoru as he led her toward the field. It almost seemed wrong to be in a place such as this as if they might taint its purity with their presence.

As they came among the delicate blooms she watched as Mamoru released her hand. She felt a little disappointed to be released from his gentle yet protective grip, and crouch down among the flowers. Looking down at him she could only see half of his face that was illuminated by the pure silvery light of the full moon. For some reason the scene stirred an odd feeling within her mind and heart as if she had seen this some time before. Almost like the feeling of déjà vu, but she was confused of how that could be since she had only just met Mamoru a few weeks ago.

Staring down at his handsome face she silently admired his strong features and jet black hair turned an almost eerie kind of silver in the pale moonlight. She wondered what Endymion was doing. Wait…Did she just call Mamoru, Endymion? That couldn't be right. She supposed the magical setting was getting to her since she had heard bed time stories from her mother often and her favorite had been about the young Earth prince and the beautiful moon goddess. She supposed she just had a momentary lapse of reality but she was fine now.

Finally after a few moments Mamoru rose to his feet and held out one of the delicately formed flowers toward her. When she saw it she instantly realized what he had been doing, after he had picked the flowers he had stripped away the thorns for her. She took the bloom carefully from him as if she where afraid it where made of glass and if held to roughly would shatter.

Staring down at it she felt that familiar stirring in her heart and mind once more but simply pushed it to the side and looked up into his charming cobalt eyes. "Mamoru, what are these flowers called? I have never seen them before." Staring up at him she awaited a reply and because she didn't want to tear her eyes from his entrancing gaze.

Smiling down at her he replied softly to her. "There called Silver Lunar Roses. A rare type of rose only found here at this garden" He smiled at her as she turned to gaze once more out across the field. As his strong arms slipped gently over her shoulders and crossing loosely over her collar bone. Instead of pulling away like she would have usually she leaned back into him. It was odd he made her feel so safe, so warm, so at peace even though they had only just met. She didn't reply to his words about the flowers only gave a small nod.

Mamoru stood unmoving a silent statue who's arms sheltered the delicate young woman before him. In his opinion she made the blossoms look drab with her beautiful smooth skin, sparkling azure orbs and beautiful golden tresses she was the picture of beauty to him and even more so in the moonlight. As he gazed down at the top of her head an odd feeling over took him. Shaking it off he bent his head slightly and kissed the top of her head which made her look up at him with a large smile.

Finally he released her if reluctantly and took her hand gently in his and lead her toward a large magnolia tree at the head of the meadow on the crest of a small hill. Stopping he turned and sat down pulling her down gently with him and stared out over the exquisite ocean of moon-washed blossoms.

Usagi was almost disappointed as Mamoru broke his embrace around her shoulders and began leading her toward a large tree to their right. But as she sat down swallowed up by the shadows with him it made her smile as she stared out over the blooms that flourished so powerfully in the strong moonlight. "Mamoru…" Trailing off for a moment she wondered how to phrase her words before finally speaking again after she got a small 'hmm' sound showing that he was listening. "This place is beautiful how did you find it?" Her words where soft as if afraid she would shatter the serene halcyon silence that surrounded them.

"My parents owned this property my father loved these kind of flowers and planted them for my mother…Since they passed away I have owned this property. You are the only one I have ever showed this place on a full moon" Looking over at Usagi he gave a gentle smile he couldn't help but feel an odd affinity for the little meatball head.

A peaceful grin graced Usagis' visage as she scooted closer to Mamoru in the shadows. Unable to resist the urge she carefully nestled under his arm leaning her back against the side of his ribcage and then cautiously glancing up at him to see the look on his face. When she saw his pleased grin that spread to his entrancing eyes a childish gleeful smile appeared upon her face as well. She knew that her face muscles where going to be sore from smiling so much but she couldn't help it just being there with him made her grin.

They sat in silence for a long while till Usagi felt Mamorus' protective arm life from where it had been draped lazily across her front and go under her chin raising her had slightly. With out really realizing what was happening she felt Mamorus' warm lips graze hers and begin to pull away but almost automatically her arms came up to touch the back of his head pushing it back down toward her gently. They sat in a tender kiss for many moments till they where forced to break apart due to the need for oxygen.

Even though Usagi didn't want to break away she knew that she would end up passing out for lack of oxygen if she didn't. Gazing up into his dark cyan eyes she seemed almost entranced watching only him. She wished the peace could go on forever and that night would never have to end. But it wasn't to be.

A few moments after the kiss their silence was shattered by a resounding blast that echoed around the area. Almost immediately after the shot she head Mamoru let out a bellow of pain as he fell backward. Usagi had no clue what was going on it was happening to fast. But one thing that did register was the warm crimson blood that splashed across her face from the force of Mamoru falling backward.

She sat in silent shock touching her face, her hands came away bloody. Staring down at her hands she began to shake uncontrollably her eyes wide in shock and fear. Who would shoot Mamoru? And why he was always nice to people. Silence had once more settled over the meadow as she finally tore her gaze away from her hand and looked fearfully down at Mamoru. As she reached her crimson covered hand out to check on him rough hand seized her arms and waist jerking her upward as they began to drag her off. The serene silence was once more broken but this time not by the blast from a gun but rather the terrified scream of Usagi, in the fear for herself but mostly for fear that Mamoru was dead. It was all happening to fast for her to register.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**  
Once more here is my disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever. This is just purely fun fan-fic that I am having the enjoyment of writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**  
Sorry it had taken so long to get this chapter out I have been really busy but trust me I am beginning to have more time so I will begin getting the chapters out faster so enjoy. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it! I also hope that cliffhanger caught your attention. Trust me it is not who you are thinking lol. So remember R&R and see what happens next!


	9. The Abduction

**Ch.9 The Abduction**

The last thing Usagi remembers is her loud banshee screech as she was jerked upward by the pair of rough hands. And watching as she was whisked away from an unconscious bleeding Mamoru. After that everything had seemed to go black before she finally began to come to in a dark dank room, it almost seemed like a dungeon. As her vision began to clear Usagi was able to make out murky gray shapes moving around the cold dank room. Finally as her vision cleared completely she noticed dark rusted pipes running along the dark water stained walls.

She heard the distinct sound of dripping water that echoed around the room in an almost surreal fashion. But as Usagi tried to rise she realized that she couldn't and that her arms where bound painfully tight by some kind of cord that sliced painfully into her arms and wrists. But when she finally looked back in front of her she was confronted with dark cold unforgiving eyes of a sallow skinned man with long oddly hued hair.

The odd man gave a thin lipped smirk, it was the smile of a snake. Her shining cyan eyes where glued to the odd man she couldn't look away but the coldness in those god forsaken eyes made her shiver. But she continued to stare at him with shining orbs that welled with tears finally realizing the truth of her situation.

And in that one moment screamed questions into his face that really weren't about her welfare.. "Why did you shoot Mamoru?! Why did you kill him you bastard?!" But before she could shoot off anymore loud questions a searing pain lanced through her left cheek, it made her head spin.

When she looked up Usagi realized that the man had backhanded her across the cheek. A clear look of disdain mixed with annoyance was extremely blatant upon his face. He then snarled in a deep angry voice mixed with disbelief. "Kill him! I can assure you he is not even in mortal danger!…"

He seemed to trail as he leaned down to the side of her face and put his lips to her ear and whispered softly. "After all…Why would I kill the person I am after, eh?" He then pulled away from her and stepped back a smug insufferable smirk resting on his snake like lips.

Turning he seemed to walk away before his step faltered and looked back at her and spoke softly. "My apology for be so rude…I am Fiori" And with that he turned and walked away once more and then waved his hand and three men emerged from the corners, the seemed to be her guards. And so Usagi sat in her prison confused, worried, and scared tears spilling down her dirty cheeks as she awaited a rescue that might not come and praying for the safe return of Mamoru, her Mamoru.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the field of Lunar Roses Mamoru was just beginning to awake from his black out. As he struggled to sit up just pulling out of a deep murky darkness that seemed like muck in a swamp trying to pull him down again he slowly sat up. But was quickly forced back to the ground as white hot pain lanced through his shoulder forcing from his throat a dry cry of surprise and pain. But after the pain receded and he lay on his back a few moments clips of what had happened began to come back to him. 

When it finally dawned on him he sat bolt up right ignoring the pain that once more shot through his right shoulder. His mind worked frantically trying to remember the exact time Usagi had been taken. He knew it had to have been many hours ago since the rosy fingers of dawn where just beginning to cling to the contours of the horizon pulling itself onto it's golden thrown of morning.

But before he could dash off on a futile search for Usagi he noticed a piece of paper laying on the ground. Reaching down with his left hand careful to jostle his right shoulder as little as possible picked up the note and began to read it. When Mamoru finally finished reading the note his dark cobalt eyes went wide. Bolting away from the magnolia tree with its gentle white blooms and emerald green grass splashed crimson he went to his motorcycle the note crushed in his fist.

He knew who this was and he prayed to god that the person hadn't harmed Usagi. He knew that things like this could drive him to do it. Instead of going straight to the place specified on the note he headed home first. He knew that he had to get some reinforcements and to get a bandage on the gunshot wound his vision was already blurring due to blood loss and he didn't want to lose anymore.

As Mamoru got to his house and he first got on the phone and called Motoki and the girls telling them exactly what happened. Naturally they where all horrified but where grateful that he wouldn't be going in without them. A little while later Motoki and the girls entered Mamoru's apartment. Sitting on the couch Mamoru looked over as they entered and he quickly finished wrapping the gunshot, with the help of Ami of course. He then picked up the badly crumpled note and showed it to the group.

As they read in wide eyed shock he simply rose and left the room. Going to his drawer in the bedroom adjoining where the other where he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a .44 Magnum Desert Eagle Pistol that could blow through the hide of a rhino. Mamoru then promptly loaded the clip put it in the black pistol and turned on the safety putting it in the waistband of his dirty bloodstained jeans.

Walking out he looked at everyone with a silent look awaiting there reaction but they all just stared at him with silent grim determination. Nodding he turned and moved toward the door and every one else followed. Thus began the recovery of Usagi his love, and every ones friend.

Laid haphazardly aside on the table was the note that had turned everyone to grim determination the thing that had gotten everyone to bare their teeth. And the note that had set off the events said:

_My dearest Mamoru,_

_Please forgive my terribly unsightly behavior. I sincerely cry your pardon for the gunshot wound you sustained upon the date of the abduction of your newest infatuation. Do not deny this, we both know that she is simply your infatuation and that you will truly come back to me in time. But since you seemed to be hiding from me and I needed to see you I found this the most practical way of reaching you._

_Please come to the following address where we may hold our light-hearted friendly palaver and you may retrieve this new girl. I really don't see what you see in her she seems to be anything but your type my dearest. Come as soon as possible to this address, 4150 South Hisaki St. Complex storage basement 9. I await you eagerly Mamoru-kun._

_Sincerely and lovingly,_

_Your one and only_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:**

Once more here is my disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever. This is just purely fun fan-fic that I am having the enjoyment of writing. But please note even if the characters are not the plot is so do not steal!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:**

Fans of Club Blu my sincerest apologies for taking so long with the latest installment of Club Blu as well as how short it is. I have just finished my school exams so I was finally able to get time to write this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist I hope this fills in the little gaps I left so long ago in last chapter. Please enjoy and review if you would like. I will have the new chapter up very soon as well!


	10. Authors Note

Dear all Club Blue Fans,

My apologies for such a long delay in the chapters. I have been busy my summer just took off and I have barely been on my computer since it started. But fear not because I should be able to get a chapter in before I go to summer camp. Then after that I should be able to get three or four chapters up before school starts again. So rest assured the story did not die and I am still planning on working on it.

Sincerly,  
ParanoidSchizo


	11. The Muddled Rescue

**Disclaimer:**

Once more here is my disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever. This is just purely fun fan-fic that I am having the enjoyment of writing. But please note even if the characters are not the plot is so do not steal!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Authors Notes:**  
Man people I am terribly sorry this took so excruciatingly long to get out!! My sincerest apologies for how bad it is as well. I have not written in such a long time I got rusty and now I have to warm back up again. I hope this isn't as horrific as I think it is. Well anyway I hope you enjoy anyway! Please R&R so I know how I am doing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.10 The Muddled Rescue**

As the rescue party hurried out of the apartment building they all piled into a car. Of course Mamoru was on his motorcycle with Makoto riding passenger since Motoki's car was full. With everyone loaded up the group set out for the storage basement specified in the note left by the kidnapper.

The little group of four teenage girls and two men were a pretty sorry rescue party especially since only one of them where armed. But it was all they had so it had to work. Reaching the destination the two vehicles slowed and everyone got out and merged into a large group out front a large shady looking warehouse.

Mamoru's dark cobalt eyes scanned the group for a moment trying to work out a plan. But it was hard to think up one since his mind was trained solely on Usagi and getting her back. He hadn't realized how much he cared for Usagi until she had been taken and he was sure that he loved her. He had thought a lot from the meadow to his house and then to here. He was for sure of his feelings now, now he knew this was no longer a little infatuation.

Finally Mamoru spoke quickly and quietly to the group doing his best to get things organized before they went rushing in. "Alright everyone here is what we are going to do. Motoki since you are the only one with a car go get the police…Everyone else you can either go in with me and pick up a blunt object on your way or stay out here and keep watch. Your choice." With that his dark eyes traveled over the girls faces which all held a look of pure steel hard determination. He was glad to see it; they would need it to go up against Fiore and his bouncers.

With everyone's agreement Mamoru turns and runs toward the door pulling out his pistol as he does so. Glancing back as he gets into alley where the door is located he sees all the girls but Makoto with a blunt object in hand. But when he looked back he froze. He knew this place very well. This was a place where Fiore had kept him years ago when he had no memories and he was emotionally unstable. Of course he had evened out and created his own memories through the years. But this place still held bad experiences because he had been treated like a prisoner. When he was able to get out Fiore forced him to pay him back for his so called 'kindness' for protecting him all those years. Thus the birth of him working at Club Blu.

As he felt a hand on his shoulder glanced back at the worried faces of the people behind him and realized he had frozen. Coming out of the stupor of memories he gave one firm nod and tried to open the door. Of course it was locked the bad guys always had to make crap difficult. Raising his foot he kicked the metal door and it shuttered. Looking back he motioned Makoto forward and they both struck the door with a mighty kick slamming the door back against the inside wall. Wasn't exactly a hero entrance since he had needed help but hey, he would take it.

Bolting into the hallway the group hadn't gone one hundred feet into the building when four enormous bouncers appeared. They where dispatched quickly by the raging girls with their blunt objects. The hallway was small so it was easier for the petite young women to maneuver than it was for large sinewy men. Once the men had been laid out on the ground, probably with concussions, the group was off again.

Mamoru knew exactly where they where going after all the Club Blu owner Fiore only owned one storage basement in this warehouse. As they entered the bowls of the building everyone looked around warily. Obviously the captor had been expecting little resistance since they had only come across the three bouncers up stairs. Mamoru and the girls had halted their headlong flight and had taken to more of a cautious approach toward the number nine door. The cold dank bowls of the building where as silent as a crypt the silence only broken by the dripping of water.

Taking a shaky breath, caused by the resurfacing of the bad memories of this place, Mamoru put his hand on the door handle and pulled down expecting it to be locked. The door swung open with a slow creaking ease. Directly in front of him his dark cobalt eyes fell upon a bound Usagi sitting tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Rushing forward toward the golden haired teen Mamoru was perfectly aware of the three bouncers starting toward him. Yet he ignored them trusting the four teens behind him to cover his back, and that is exactly what they did.

Once he reached Usagis' side he knelt at her side and quickly began to untie the cords that bound her to the chair. When he had released her, Mamoru, stood and looked around and saw all the men that had been guarding Usagi had been efficiently brought under control by the four fierce teens. As soon as Usagi had been released she had quickly rushed over to her four friends giving them each a hug in turn with tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. She was obviously relieved to be saved.

When she had given each of the girls a fierce hug and voiced her thanks over and over she finally turned back to Mamoru. She hadn't known him for more than two months and yet he went out of his way to come and save her. As she stared at him an odd stirring was felt deep in her heart, as if she had known him for a lifetime before now. With a sweet smile she rushed over to him and Mamoru quickly enfolded her in a warm embrace.

As Mamoru pulled back, his arms still wrapped comfortably around her, and looked down at her giving a small yet radiant smile of relief to see her more or less unharmed. Leaning down his lips lightly brushed hers in a light kiss before pulling back. He was glad to have gotten here before her captor could do anything to hurt her if he got impatient or bored.

The quiet joyful moment stretched on for what felt like hours to the group of girls. But when the door way was darkened by dark silhouette outlined by the dingy fluorescent lights it felt like the moment was cut far too short. As everyone turned to see who the person ones everyone noticed the same thing at once. His dark snake like smile and the midnight hued aura seeming to radiate off him, sending a chill through everyone's spines.

"Moru-kun, I am surprised that you brought so many people. I don't remember you ever having this many friends." The mans voice echoed around the large empty room with an icy edge to it. He was obviously not happy to see any one here other than Mamoru. As the man walked into the room Mamoru glared daggers at the sleekly suited man, his eyes burned with hostility. "What the hell are you up to Fiore?! Why did you kidnap Usako and pull her into something that is purely between us?!" Pure rage burned through Mamorus' words but the Club Blu owner didn't seem to notice. At the sound of the affectionate nickname for Usagi his eyes had turned to furious slits as he stared at Usagi and Mamoru. "So, you actually gave her a pet name? That isn't like you Moru-kun" Fiores' words where calm and cool but there was an underlying tone of rage just below the surface, hidden by his candy coated tone. This man was obviously on the edge of violence and it was obvious now one was sure when he was going to break loose.


	12. The Escape

**Disclaimer:**

Once more here is my disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever. This is just purely fun fan-fic that I am having the enjoyment of writing. But please note even if the characters are not the plot is so do not steal!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Okay I am once again SO SORRY for taking so long and that the chapter is so bad!! I am going to try and be a little faster in the next few chapters. Also I am considering bringing the story to a close soon. But I would like the opinion of if I need to continue with it so the senshi get their powers or if you would just simply like me to write a sequel for this story, or if you think I should end the story here. Either way it works for me but I would like to know what the fans of the story want. But just so you know there will be a few more chapters after this even with what you guys decide you want.

* * *

**Ch.11 The Escape**

Mamoru stood in silence as he glared at the man that had held his mind and body captive for so long in this dank cellar. Dark hostility burned in Mamoru's dark cyan eyes as he glared at Fiore. But even as he watched the snake like man intently it seemed that his eyes where on nothing but Usagi. Shifting he pushed Usagi behind him, shielding her from Fiore's gaze with his body. The uneasy atmosphere made the girls group up behind Mamoru, circling Usagi on three sides in the process. Only Makoto, the most hostile and protective over Usagi, was standing at Mamoru's side giving a hostile look to Fiore that mirrored Mamoru's.

"It is none of your business what is like me or not Fiore!" Mamoru's words cold and dripping hostility. The look on Fiore's face showed hurt and sadness as he watched the ebony haired man with the group of girls behind him. "I'm hurt Moru-kun, of course it is my business. You are rightfully mine after all and like hell if I will let some blonde tramp of a teenager take you from me." The hurt in his eyes disappeared as the snake like smirk appeared upon his features once more and hostility returned to his gaze.

But before he could continue sirens began to go off above them. Motoki had obviously gotten the police like Mamoru had asked him to. Smirking at hearing the sound Fiore gave a dramatic bow before speaking. "Well not that this hasn't been entertaining, I have an engagement to get too….I will deal with your impudence later Moru-kun." His last words where low and dangerous as he turned and swept out of the room and into the hall.

Even though Mamoru didn't know how Fiore was going to get around the police he didn't much care. He was just happy to have Usagi back. Turning around he looked down upon the beautiful blonde that had captured his affections. Her delicately boned face was streaked with tears and dirt. Even as she stared up at him Usagi broke out into fresh sobs before throwing herself into his warm protective arms.

As Mamoru embraced her she finally began to force herself to calm down. Usagi was just so relieved that all of them had come to get her back. She felt truly loved in those moments. But it didn't last long as the police came running into the building. Mamoru turned to look at the various men pouring in. Placing his hands on Usagi's shoulders she was pushed back but not before he planted a firm kiss on her lips. She was then promptly handed off to the girls as Mamoru went to explain what was going on to the police.

* * *

**Four Hours Later Leaving the Police Station**

Stepping out of the station the group with Usagi snuggly in the middle stepped out into the cold night. Soon all the girls began to peel away and head home but not before giving Usagi and telling her to be safe. As everyone went home only Mamoru and herself remained standing outside the police station. Staring up at her saviors face Usagi spoke softly and rather hesitantly. "Well….I guess I have to go home now…" Her voice trailed and she seemed scared.

Looking down at the sidewalk she felt strong warm arms engulf her as she was pressed gently against Mamoru's strong chest. Looking up she was instantly captured by his beautiful dark blue eyes. "You don't want to go home do you Usako?" His words reached her ears soft and sympathetic as he gazed down at the beautifully delicate woman in his arms. Pressing her forehead to his chest she gave her head a firm shake. "No, I don't want to be alone tonight." Her words where soft and Mamoru could barely make them out but he managed to make out what she said.

A few moments passed but Usagi kept her face buried in Mamoru's strong chest. Finally his words came to her ears and what they said lifted her spirits. "Well you could always come to my apartment tonight Usako. The girls are all probably at home in bed…" He trailed off as if unsure but the moment he looked down at Usagi and saw her eyes he knew that she had agreed. As he scooped her up with the ease of picking up a child he strolled over to his motorcycle and placed her on it before getting on himself and heading toward his own home. In all truth they where both exhausted but sleeping could wait. He would have to see and make sure Usagi was okay and see if she needed anything before he could finally retire for the night and go to bed.


	13. Authors Note 2: The Return

Okay, I know it has been years since I updated and everyone has probably lost interest in this story. I profusely apalogize for disappearing. But the person who inspired me to write died and I just lost all my passion for it. But on a lighter note, I have recently picked it back up and hope to greatly improve and once more brush up on my skills! As I read back on this story I noticed some of the writing was rather juvenile and the timeline did not flow well. I plan on rewriting and correcting this, making the chapters a bit longer and better formatted and then continuing the story. I hope that people will still continue to read as I go through the edit and rewrite process, so please bear with me and feel free to comment and throw in any advice you have for improvement. I am always looking for good constructive criticism!


End file.
